


The Price of Change

by Crowley (Tay_Cipher7)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Galra Keith, Happy Ending, Keith is in love, Kissing, M/M, Matt is a Good Boyfriend, Matt is smitten, Post-Canon, Reminiscing, and he's cute, no beta we die like men, only season 8 compliant on the topic of shiro's marriage for the sake of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay_Cipher7/pseuds/Crowley
Summary: Matt pulled back, burning lips brushing Keith’s as his hot breath fanned against Keith’s cheeks, “You mean so much to me. Shiro lost something too good for him—and I pity him—but I cannot help but be glad, because that meant I got you instead.”Keith laughed suddenly, bright and happy and full of freedom and relief; the weight on his shoulders lifting, making him feel unsteady with it.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt/Keith, Past!One-Sided Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	The Price of Change

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a cute fluff piece. 
> 
> I have never, and will never, see season 8 so this fic is only compliant on the basis of Shiro's wedding and how I understand it from what I've read in other fics. 
> 
> Quick note: Curtis is never explicitly mentioned, just vague references.

  
  


“You know...” he started, softly as to not jar them out of the pleasant quiet that settled like a warm blanket around them.

Matt wrapped his arms tighter around his waist and Keith tucked his face further into Matt’s chest. They were on their bed, one of those self-warming ones, slightly dipped inwards as to cocoon them with their own body heat. It was the night after Shiro’s wedding; they had both opted to stay sober, aside from the occasional social drink. They just weren’t in the mood to get smashed.

“I loved him, once. More than anything.”

Matt hummed, lips pressed against Keith’s hair.

Keith sighed, a barely-there whine at the back of his throat, colouring his words, “And the wedding, I’m happy for them—of course I am—but it still broke my heart. Seeing him so happy, marrying a man all of us hardly know. It hurt, but it was also...a relief. I’ve never felt lighter. It’s like I needed it, too.”

Keith took a breath, swallowing back that built-up emotion, and took in the scents of the room: _Matt, calm, home._ He breathed out.

“I loved him, once...but I love you now. He is gone for me, and that is good because I never meant to him what he meant to me.”

Matt presses Keith closer, pressing slow, firm kisses down his face, over his coloured scars, until he tilted Keith’s chin up gently and sealed their lips together.

Keith sighed into it. He knew so intimately that never would have had this with Shiro. It would have never been good like this, _he knew._ And in a time that felt like aeons ago, he would have been devastated to admit that to himself.

Matt pulled back, burning lips brushing Keith’s as his hot breath fanned against Keith’s cheeks, “You mean so much to me. Shiro lost something too good for him—and I pity him—but I cannot help but be glad, because that meant I got you instead.” Another bone-melting kiss but this one was softer, impossibly sweeter, it was like he was kissing something that could shatter under the pressure, or disappear in the next breath. Keith shivered through a quiet moan.

“I thank the stars every day for giving you to me,” Matt whispered. “For letting me kiss you,” his lips dragged along Keith’s jaw, lingering on the purple scar that rests there, “For letting me love you.” He left a single kiss on Keith’s mouth before pulling away to look at him. Matt’s hands came up slowly from where they had settled in the dip of Keith’s waist to trace the same dark purple scar on Keith’s cheek that he’d already given so much attention. He finally left it alone after Keith raised a single purple-black brow. 

Matt chuckled deep and moved to trace the shape of his nose and the angle of his jaw, “You’re so beautiful, Keith. You’re like a black hole consuming galaxies and yet I can’t help but be drawn to it. You’re all-consuming, volatile energy; the way you fight, the way you love, the way you protect, the look in your eyes when you smile—it’s all just so beautiful.”

And Keith knew he had tears in his eyes. This man, the one in front of him—the one he spoke his secrets to, his regrets, his hopes, his pain, his joy and his passions—was too good. Too good to him.

Better than Shiro could have ever been.

Shiro would reach for the stars and forget to even look back and for as long as Keith knew, that had always brought a sharp sting to his heart; the loneliness that would tear through him until he couldn’t breathe. But Matt...Matt reaches for the stars and holds Keith’s hand tight while doing it. He tells him there is no point of reaching if Keith doesn’t reach with him. 

And when Keith cries, the silent ones that wrack his body with unheard sobs, Matt holds him and kisses each salty tear as if they were their own gift. He doesn’t talk, and Keith doesn’t want him to, but he hums a song, low and reverberating until Keith’s tears have stopped falling and he can’t resist the sirens’ call of sleep. 

And when Keith wakes up, Matt is still there, smiling fondly down at him, carding his fingers through Keith’s too-soft hair. Keith wants to cry once more, but this time, in thanks.

“He could have never loved me like you do. And I could have never loved him like I love you.” Keith smiled, a shiver through his spine when Matt’s fingers thread through his long hair to tangle gently above his messy braid, pulling slightly.

“Ah, you’re so good, Keith. So good and all mine. Look at you,” Matt mumbled, a soft huff out of his nose before he placed his forehead against Keith’s and pressed in.

 _Galran affection._ Something Matt knew Keith’s body _craved._

Yes. Keith could have never had with Shiro what he has with Matt. After everything he gave Shiro, that he gave the universe, Keith was grateful for what the universe finally gave him in return.

Because he would choose Matt over anyone.

Keith sniffled, lost in the waves of his all-consuming emotions again. “I love you,” his voice cracked, wet and desperate and oh-so pitiful that it brought a purple flush to his cheeks.

“Stars,” Matt chuckled with awe, voice just as wet and fond and _reverent._ “I love you, too. More than anything, kitten.” He nuzzled at the soft hair resting just behind Keith’s ear, lips gently brushing the shell before planting a kiss to his temple.

Keith laughed suddenly, bright and happy and full of freedom and relief; the weight on his shoulders lifting, making him feel unsteady with it. Heady. But Matt pressed him in close, again. His hands returning to Keith’s waist where he rubbed smooth circles into the warm, tinted skin, grounding him to that joy.

Keith wouldn’t give this up for the universe.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep me going~


End file.
